Kapitola 103: Dragon of the Depths
=Kapitola 103: Dragon of the Depths= Zdá se, že se Hemeth nechystá přestat zvracet. Abdul který k němu má nejblíže se ptá jak se mu podařilo nakazit jakožto to trpaslíkovi. Duergar vysvětluje že před morem není nikdo v bezpečí. Stolička se snaží navodit konverzaci, ale neúspěšně, stihne ale zmínit Rumpadumpa, dalšího ze svých přátel. Hrdinové jsou vyrušeni zvukem vodopádů. Underdark Chronicles: Locks Fiddledonk to rychle oznamuje Buppidovi s Arthem kteří řídí loď. Dream team začne pádlovat “kontra” a rozhodne se vzbudit Hemetha. Hemeth je uklidní ať to neřeší a že prý “zámek je na páté z leva”. Fiddledonk si všimne trubek které koukají z konce vodpádu. Po hodinovém domlouvání se a prozkoumávání vodopádu skupina zjistí že je zde jakýsi systém zámků které nedovolují lodím padat a které jim zároveň dovolí dostat se dolů. Waterlocks Arthur se naklání nad vodpádem a zjišťuje jak to vypadá dole a Buppido mu vyhrožuje že ho odřízne. Arthur se nebojí díky své levitaci. Někteří členové skupiny chtěji počkat až se Hemeth vzbudí ale Buppido se nemůže dočkat Cracklstughu. Průzkum páté trubky koukající z kovu ukáže že je v ní díra. Abdul do ní zasune jedno z pádel které Art očaruje na magické aby neprasklo a skupina začíná pomalu pádlem otáčet. Zvuk tlačené vody a síla klesajícího tělesa pomalu snižuje vodní hladinu a vytváří nový vodopád dvacetpět stop za lodí Motley Crew. Fascinovaní hrdinové sledují jak se dostávají dolů z vodopádu. O třicet stop níže je čeká další water lock. Zde voda dostává rudou barvu a vypadá jako krev. Pravděpodobně rezí z trpaslíčího zařízení. Vysvětluje se tím názem Shadow Crater that Rains Blood o kterém mluvil Hemeth. Hrdinové opakují systém a dostávají se na dno druhého vodopádu. Underdark Chronicles: Low Ceiling První polovina druhé směny pátého dne zavede Motley Crew do zvláštního tunelu s nízkým stropem. Strop zde klesá tak nízko že se nakonec drží nízkých čtyřicet centimetrů nad lodí. Hrdinové zastavují loď a Abdul budí Hemetha. Strop by se prý neměl snížit pod tři stopy. Hemeth si však všimne podivného kyselinového slizu který poslední hodinu pokrývá povrch Darklaku. Jeho rychlý pohled na Abdula je silně znepokojený. “Jak dlouho tu tohle je?!” Ptá se mezi kašlem a zvracením nemocný Duergar. “Moc dlouho ne…” K Abdulově úžasu Hemeth strčí do vodu ruku a popálí si jí kyselinou. Otočí se zpět k němu. “Černý Drak…” Skupina se radí co dále. Můžou se vrátit, museli by prý cestovat dvě směny zpět k vodopádům, potom nahoru přes ně a další klik zpět k rozcestí, potom po Evershadow river. May’Taně vyletí obočí. Evershadow river si pamatuje z deníku gnómského čaroděje. Hrdinové se rozhodnou překročit území černého draka. Faces vypráví vše co ví o černých dracích. Prý kdysi jeho divadelní skupina hrávala hru s černým drakem. O Černých Dracích Černý drak, nejrozmrzelejší a nejodpornější z barevných draků, sbírá pozůstatky a poklady zabitých osob. Tito draci sledují s odporem, když se slabým daří, a libují si v hroucení humanoidních království. Vytváří si domovy v smrdutých močálech a rozpadajících se rozvalinách, kde kdysi stávala království. Tvář černého draka svými hlubokými očními důlky a širokými nozdrami připomíná lebku. Jeho zakřivené, článkovité rohy mají u kořene kostěnou barvu, která postupně tmavne až k mrtvolně černé u špičky. Jak černý drak stárne, maso kolem jeho rohů a lícních kostí se kazí, jako by ho požírala kyselina a zůstá- vají jen tenké vrstvy kůže, které umocňují jeho kosterní vzhled. Hlava černého draka je poznamenaná bodci a rohy. Jeho jazyk je plochý s rozeklanou špičkou, slintající hlen, jehož kyselinový pach se mísí s drakovým pachem hnijících rostlin a hnilobné vody. Když se černý drak vylíhne, má leskle černé šupiny. Jak stárne, jeho šupiny jsou stále tlustší a matnější, což mu pomáhá zapadnout do mokřin a rozvalin, jež jsou jeho domovem. Brutální a krutí. Všichni barevní draci jsou zlí, ale černí draci se vyjímají svou sadistickou povahou. Černý drak miluje pohled na kořist žebrající o milost a často nabízí iluzi odkladu nebo úniku, než se svými nepřáteli skoncuje. Černý drak útočí nejprve na nejslabší nepřátele a zajišťuje si rychlé a brutální vítězství, které zvyšuje jeho ego a děsí jeho zbývající protivníky. Na pokraji porážky udělá černý drak všechno pro to, aby se zachránil, ale raději přijme smrt, než aby dopustil, že si ho podrobí jiný tvor. Hemeth rozdá rady a pak začne vysvětlovat že jim bude dělat problémy. Pár lidí navrhuje aby skočil do vody, ale nakonec je návrh zamítnut. “Pádla z vody. Nikdo se ani nehne, ticho na palubě, všichni vzhůru. Chci vědět o každý rybce, o každý bublině. Když budeme dostatečně v klidu, můžeme působit jako kus dřeva a dostat se přes tuhle jeskyni.” Dragon’s Cave Hrdinové, absolutně zticha sedí na lodi a nikdo ani nedutá. Nízky strop pokračuje ještě asi míli a pak je zavede do obrovské kaverny plné stalagnátů a velkých věží které koukají z vody. Potopené Duergarské město. Fiddledonk a Jimjar sledují velké věže které koukají z vody. Strop je nepříjemných sto stop nad nimi a černá voda pod nimi nedává vědět jak může být hluboká. Stoleček si představuje jak musí vypadat zatopené město pod nimi. Do absolutního ticha skupiny se Hemethovo zvracení a kašel. Zvuk se odraží od stěn obrovské kaverny a znovu se vrací zpět k lodi. Abdul sleduje Hemetha jak si po palubě lodi stahuje zvratky zpět ke své hlavě. Byli varováni ať se jich nedotýkají. Následuje vteřina ticha. A potom se loď téměř neznatelně nahne. Vlnka. Následuje dalších pár vteřin ticha. Loď se znovu nahne, tentokrát více. Abdul sleduje jak se Hemethovi otevřou oči. Duergar se na něj podívá v absolutním děsu a v rychlém pohybu který, zdá se, trvá snad deset minut pomalu smutně zakroutí hlavou. V další vteřině se ozve rána která oklepe celou lodí a vedle lodi vyjede z vody velká dračí hlava s rozevřenou tlamou plnou zubů s odkapavající kyselinou. Black Dragon May’Tana a Jimjar sledují dračí hlavu která vystřelila z nehybné černé hladiny Darklaku. Oba si všimnou že drak byl připravený v jediné vteřině dýchnout na palubu a pak zmizet. Něco ho však zarazilo. Jimjar je jediný kdo si všimne že Drakův pohled se zasekl na palubě lodi. Viděl něco co ho rozhodilo a dal posádce šanci reakce. “Draaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak!!” Jimjarův řev probere Abdula i ostatní z vyděšení. May’Tana která stihla zareagovat jako první se pokusí draka odlákat rychlou iluzí, navzdory radám které rozdával cestou Faces. Drak si černého fénixe poslaného přes hladinu jezera ani nevšimne. Stolička ze strachu z dechu a posílen radou o útěku skáče do kyselinového jezera. Fiddledonk se schová za jednu z beden. Abdul vystřelí z místa kde ležel na palubě, zvolá Aresovo jméno a střelí po Drakovi plamenem světla. Drakova hlava se zavrčením uhne do strany. Arthurova koule jedu se neškodně rozplácńe o drakovy šupiny a vedle ní se do dračí kůže zasekne šipka z kuše. Faces který se právě postavil rychle vyndá ze své nohy jednu ze svých masek a použije hlášku z jejich divadelní hry o drakovi. Drak, jehož hlava se právě vracela aby dýchnul na loď zařve a s rychlým otočením se ponoří. Jeho křídla a ocas ho následují jak zmizí v temnotě Darklaku. “On se vrátí..” Varuje zvracející Hemeth zatímco Fiddledonk ukazuje na nedalekou věž s “molem”. Abdul, Arthur a Faces se rychle chytají pádel zatímco May’Tana vylovuje Stoličku. Vodní hladina třicet stop od ní se duněním rozrazí. Velké dračí tělo vystřelí z vody a naletí na loď kterou v jedné řadě zpraží svou kyselinou. May’Tana stihne obejmout Stoličku, ale drak zasáhne nejen je dva, ale i Facese a Arthura který padá k zemi zatímco kyselina leptá jeho kůži. Drak po přeletu opět zmizí v jezeře. Hrdinové pádují “jako” o život aby se co nejdříve dostali k outpostu uprostřed caverny. Jimjar s Fiddledonkem sledují stavbu ke které se blíží. Vysoká věž, která musí sahat až ze dne jezera měla balkón který aktuálně slouží jako molo. Na molu čeká malý šupinatý humanoid s krokodýlí čelistí který na ně mává. Černý drak podruhé vystřelí z jezera v náletu ještě nižším než předtím jeho dvě tlapy se snaží na palubě zachytit Jimjara a Fiddledonka. Jen malému Půl-elfovi se podaří na poslední chvíli uhnout jak drak popadne Svirfneblina a znovu s ním zmizí pod vodou. Motley Crew se blíží k molu. Malý Kobold jim háže provaz a v Undercommonu je vítá v Murkově obchodním centru. Nikdo mu nevěnuje příliš velkou pozornost jak všichni rychle vybíhají z lodi. O pár metrů vedle lodi vyplave Jimjar který se drakovi pod vodou vyprostil. Hrdinové se zatajeným dechem sledují hladinu jezera. Nic. Drak je pryč. Darklake Na koboldí pozvání vystoupá skupina po schodech a vstoupí do věže. Hemeth který se již není schopný hýbat prý pohlídá svou loď a Buppido čeká s ním. Černý kobold který se představil jako Fix je vede do horního patra kde se setkávají se šamanem celého “kmene”. Severastri, starý kobold soccerer s magickou holí vítá skupinu v Murkově Obchodním Centru. Faces se rozhodne mluvit za skupinu a dlouhým vyprávěním celého příběhu Motley Crew se snaží získat své publikum. Podaří se mu to dokonale. Náčelník Severastri, jeho Priest i Eldritch Knight a dokonce Fix který Facesovi přinese květiny jsou naprosto okouzleni Warforgedovým příběhem. Severastri rozhodne že je řada na něm. Starý Kobold vypráví a vysvětluje že sloužili dračici jménem Zynox v močále Mere of dead Man. Příchod Cultu Draka jejich paní Zynox the Tyrant and Terror zviklal natolik že odmítla. Přinesla na sebe tím však hněv samotného Klautha. Nejmocnějšího a nejstaršího draka celého Faerunu. V poslední chvíli vybrala své největší a nejsilnější vejce a svěřila ho Severastrimu. Severastri vypráví jak cestovali dlouhý rok do nitra země. Jak po Murkově vylíhnutí hledali místo kde se zabydlet a jak loni nalezli tuto základnu. Severastri vypráví o Murkovi, vysvětluje že starý Kobold mladému černému Drakovi dělá otce i sluhu zároveň. Murk je mladý a také se tak chová. Kobold živoří, ale drak v darklaku spíše kvete. Nakonec Sverastri nabídne Facesovi že společně půjdou jeho pána navštívit. Faces, stále připojený na společném chatu souhlasí. Severastri Warforgeda vede dvě patra dolů po schodech. Zde schodiště končí nad úrovní vody. Jako ostatní černí draci i Murk dlí v močálech na roztřepených okrajích civilizace. Doupětem černého draka je z části zaplavená zřícenina, která nabízí tůně, kde drak odpočívá a kde mohou kvasit jeho oběti. V doupěti se válí kyselinou ožrané kosti dřívějších obětí a zdechliny plné much z nedávno zabitých tvorů, na které shlíží rozpadající se sochy. Doupě je zamořené stonožkami, škorpiony a hady a puchem smrti a rozkladu. Černá dračí hlava vykoukne ven z vody. “Severassstri… Koho to sem přivádíííš?” Faces vše co drak říká okamžitě přeposílá na společný chat. “Toto je Faces ó mocný Murku.” “To jsssste vyyy! Ta Loď!!” Faces, žijící v představě že drak prokoukne každou lest přiznává. Čekají na něj tři dračí otázky. Faces to nahlásí do Společného chatu ať se všichni připraví. Mezi odpovědmi zaslechne i Buppida který ho odhání ať neobtěžuje že má spoustu práce. Po facesově bezvýrazovém obličeji projede nevýrazný výraz uvědomění. “Co jssste mi přinesssli? Jaké jssssou mé dary?!” Umm co jsme mu .. Ryby? To je blbost… Vždyť nic nemáme!! “Hru, ó mocný draku.” “Hru??” “Ano. Divadelní hru. Já a můj tým herců jsme přijeli abychom ti sehráli divadlo.” “Proččč by mě mělo zajímat Vaššše divadlo?!” “Protože je o černém drakovi…” “Ooohhh… Dobrrraaaa. Jeden z Vás však bude mou svačinou k tomuto předssstavení. SSSmíte vybrat kdo…” “Buppido! Nezabíjej ho ještě! Může se nám hodit!” “Pozdě…” “Tak sis právě podepsal lístek na talíř Buppido” posílá Abdul. “Druhá otázzzka budižž draččí hádankou!!” Sweet as blood, Rich as flame, Rarer than gold, This deadly game Dětská dračí hádanka není pro Motley Crew žádným problémem. “Pomsta, určitě” ozve se několikrát na chatu a Faces odpověď posílá drakovi. Drak se na chvilku zamyslí jako by připravoval další hádanku ale pak zakroutí hlavou. “Další hádanek není třeba! Posssslední otáásska! Ten Bůh na Vaššší lodi.. Kdo je to?!” Faces se okažimtě zastaví v přeposílání Dračích slov. “Buppido.. Zajímá se o tebe... “ “A ty se divíš?” odpovídá Buppido a je slyšet že jeho myšlenky se upírají ke krájení. “Bůh? Jak víš si tak říká?” “Mé očii.. Vidí všššee…” “Aha.. mno on je takový divný a chová se divně.. My ho moc neřešíme. Nosí oblečení z kůží svých obětí a tak…” “Zzzní jako můj typ boha…” Facesovi se honí hlavou spousta věcí a tak odpoví jen kývnutím. Drak ho chvilku sleduje. “Dobrrra.. Máte přesssně hodinu na přříípravu vaššší hry.. Má SSSSsvačina bude přřřipravena na molu kde sssse bude hrát. Now Leave…” Dračí hlava zmízí zpět v kalné vodě na dně věže. Severastri se ukloní a spolu s Facesem se vrací zpět vzhůru. Motley Crew tahá sirky kdo se stane “Dračí kořistí” v nadcházející hře. Nejkratší sirku si vytáhne Arthur.